


It's Just A Sick Day!

by Demoniclover223



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sick day!, Something New, hehe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: It's a sick day! Monika, Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki are sick and yet you (the reader!) want to spend time with them even with them being sick. And though this details one obligation for you- take care of the girl you visit!





	1. Natsuki x Reader - Sick Day!

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently got into Doki Doki Literature Club! I have really only done one Character x Reader type of story and that's on my Wattpad account but this time I want to try and do this! I will try to stick close to their personalities but there might be just a bit of OOC-ness to them so I'm sorry for this if it happens! But I hope it's not too bad and let's get on with this story!

**Natsuki:** _Don't come over today, I'm sick. Plus my dad isn't home so that's a big no! Let me rest now!_

You blinked looking at the text that blinked at you on your phone screen and you sat up then scooted to the edge of your bed, a frown pulling at your lips as you stared at the text. It was jsut as abrassive and arrogant if Natsuki would have called instead of texted it and it made you sigh. She was too cute for her own good and though she all but ordered you to stay away you found yourself standing and walking to your closet and, for some reason, yanked out that old school bag you always kept because your mom said it would make good use one day and pulled it out. You shut the closet door and grabbed your shoes sliding them on, grabbed your wallet and walked downstairs. You slung the flat bag on your shoulder, hoping to escape the house without your mom finding you and making you explain in that mom fashion where you were going when you'd be home yada yada yada. Of course, like it was a homing beacon, the moment you thought of your mom she was appearing in front of you like a phantom.

"Holy hell, Ma!" You shouted covering your frantically beating heart with wide eyes and wondered, desperately, where she came from and how she came to stand between you and the door. How was that even possible? Was it something a mother could do? Teleport or some shit? "What are you doing!?"

Your mom put her hands on her hips and scowled at you. "I could be asking the same of you!" She snapped then removed one hand from her hip and shoved a finger in your face almost touching your nose. "Where the hell do you think you're going? You know you need to tell me when and where you go! Teenager or not I need to know!"

"You really don't." You mumbled when her eyes burned through you and you turned a smile on and rubbed the back of your head gently. "I'm going to Natsuki's, she's sick and home alone. I was going to check in on her."

"Alone?" Your mom said then snorted throwing her hands. "That's exactly what you've wanted for the longest time now, isn't it?"

You swore you were going to strangle your mother when your cheeks bloomed a bright red you caught in the door window. You gritted your teeth lightly and promised to get out soon and get the items you needed from the store then run to Natsuki's. "I have my phone, Ma. It's fine I can go and be back in twenty minutes tops! I just want to see how she is and make her some soup or something!"

"So I can be expecting you home in twenty minutes then?" Your mom asked crossing her arms now in a very clear challenge and you swallowed the groan that threatened to crawl up your thorat and exit your lips. Never have you both loved a woman as your mother and never met a woman as aggravating as your mother.

"Okay, half an hour to an hour. At _least._ " You said slowly and emphasized as you stared at her and she stared back at you. You were itching to go and leave but she just stared at you then walked off towards the kitchen and you blinked rapidly. Well, that was easily done enough!

"Oi, before you take off take this!" She shouted when you dreaded what she could be bringing you to bring to Natsuki. Something sexually related to sex? STD's? Oh god forbid something embarrassing. You snapped out of your thoughts just as she threw a box of Saltines at you then handed you a fifty dollar bill. "I know you're low on money so use the fifty and get something at the store. Water, soup, cool ice packs and heat packs. A thermometer too to check her temperature."

"Thanks, Ma?" You hated how it came out as a question and you blinked squinting at your mother when she made a shooshing movement with her hands. "I'll be home in time for dinner latest! Love you!" You were ducking out the door and slamming it just as she shouted your name in warning and you were sprinting down the walk way and down the side walk by the time she opened the door to scream at you but you were too far to hear her.

You sighed to yourself taking your phone out checking the time and slid it back in your pocket when you ran to the corner convenience store which was a rather big convenience to you and let out a breath as you ran. Okay, you needed to get the things your mom said and get going! You knew from what Natsuki said before that her dad came home after dinner but could come home any time in the day and decided if you were to do this now it had to be now! You smiled all but so sure it was nearly cocky that Natsuki would drop her brash, blunt, cranky, arrogant loud mouthed self and actually smile and thank you when you showed up at her door.

"Alright!" You shouted before you could stop yourself and laughed with exhilaration in your voice as you walked up to the door of the convenience store and was sure if you were in an anime  at that moment there would be bright stars in your eyes. Time to get the stuff and see Natsuki!

* * *

"Oh what the hell!" Natsuki shouted when she opened the door that your eyes widened at the reaction as she glared at you. "I told you to stay away!"

"But-But-" You couldn't get anything out over your shock at how she was so ready to get you out of here when your bag was full of stuff to take care of the sick Natsuki. Which she did look, by the by. Her ski nwas nearly white, there was dark smudges under her eyes which looked red and irritated with a red tint in her cheeks from a possible fever and her nose red from blowing it so much.

"Go away!" She shouted but you stood there and the door had yet to slam shut. "Why did you even come?"

"I wanted to take care of you." You mumbled playing iwth your fingers, cheeks turning red at how cliche you sounded. Natsuki must have heard you for she had a new redness in her cheeks that had nothing to do with a fever and you stared at her with a pleading look. "Please? Just let me come in an make you soup at least?"

Natsuki regarded you with those pink eyes that seemed to sear into you with an intensity you'd viewed on Natsuki for at least three months now in the club when she was reading a manga she enjoyed. Her sigh pulled you out of your thoughts when she opened the door wide and turned her face away but you caught sight of her blush. "Fine, get the hell in here. I'm too tired to actually fight you on this so just get in here and do your stupid shit then leave before my dad comes home."

"Alright!" You sounded just as excited as you had on the way to the store and walked in towards her kitchen instinctively as she followed behind slowly and sat in the living room and covered up wit ha soft blue blanket. She turned on Netflix and was searching by the time you got into the kitchen. You pulled your items out, the packs for heat and cold, the thermometer, the cans of soups you got and saltines from your mother and you chose the chicken noodle cause come on! Who doesn't like chicken noodle when they're sick? Everyone!

"What're you doing?" She exclaimed tiredly as you pulled a bowl down, found a can opener in the drawer, and set to work on opening the chicken noodle and dumped into the bowl cleanly and you put in the microwave. "Was that the microwave?"

"Yeah!" You called back then opened the box of saltines and pulled a package out, as it was a box with four of them, you opened the package in your hands and grabbed a saltine for yourself that you nibbled on as the soup cooked. You turned when the microwave beeped and hissed quietly to yourself as you pulled the hot bowl out, nearly searing your finger tips, but grabbed a spoon and you grabbed four saltines and put them in the bowl along the edges so the bottoms became wet from soaking up the broth hungrily and you picked the hot bowl up an hissed curses under your breath.

"Hot?" Natsuki asked bluntly with a raised brow and you shot her a glare as you handed her the bowl and she took it easily enough. "Baby."

"Shut up! It's really hot!" You whined shaking your hand rapidly and you heard a sound you never thought you'd hear. Natsuki giggled softly as she lifted a spoonful of broth to her mouth and slurped it gratefully. You stared at her wide eyed until she looked back at you nad narrowed her eyes softly on you.

"What?" She demanded as she picked up a saltine and nibbled on the wet end and stared at you expectantly when you noticed she didn't have her hair clip or her hair in pig tails so all her hair was all down and it made her look...weirdly pretty rather than cute. You blinked a few times when you spoke without processing what you said.

"You look really pretty with your hair down and without your hair clip." You spoke with a daze in your voice as her eyes widened and she choked on the broth she'd just ate and you swore your cheeks never burned hotter in seconds flat than in that second. "So-Sorry! I spoke without thinking like an idiot! Sorry!"  She mumbled something that made you blink and wonder when you started feeling like you were in one of those manga's or anime's you'd stayed up watching last night. "Um, what did you say?"

"I said it's fine!" She snapped with a blush on her cheeks as she crammed a saltine in her mouth crunching loudly and she slurped some noodles and broth into her mouth this time and pretended it was the most important thing in the world then. You stared at her then smiled softly as you turned to the tv and looked at what she'd put on right then. A stupid old movie she enjyoed, not anime for once, but an old movie and you settled in as she ate her soup and ate the second saltine cracker.

"You do know how this movie ends, right?" You finally said pointing at the screen and Natsuki grunted lightly as she ate and you grinned. "Can I tell you the ending please?"

"No!" She barked throug ha mouthful of soup and saltines before swallowing then pointedly glared at you. "Don't you dare tell me how it ends!"

"I so could~" YOu playfully grinned and crossed your legs. "You see the chick right htere? She ends up banging that dudes brother and then she gets her head shoved in the oven and her head explo-"

"Shut up!" Natsuki shrieked with a red face as she fisted her hands and glared. "Before I punch you in the face! Make yourself useful and instead of you giving the movie away you could actually get me some freaking water!"

"Fine fine! No need to get so defensive~!" YOu made a cat noise and Natsuki glared at your playfullness and you stoodu p going to the kitchen yet again. "They all die by the way!"

"Oh you son of a bitch!" She shouted tiredly and you snickered then felt a little rush of guilt. It felt like a normal day and that Natsuki was fine not sick that you felt guilty for pushing her like this. You grabbed a cup as she then decided tos hout again. "I'm finding a different movie now!"

"Alright! Hey, I need to take your temp and where do you want the water from? Sink or freezer? Or does it not matter?" You asked curiously as you put the cup down with a soft clink and you tore open the package of the thermometer and turned it on when ti beeped and you smiled. It worked! Thank god, it spared you the trip of getting a new one or hunting for Natsuki's which you did not wnt to do in the slightest bit.

"I don't care where you get the water from! Water is water!" She shouted again as you then went the freezer getting some water that was so chilly it felt like the cup dropped some degrees in coldness in your hand. You then grabbed the thermometer walking back to the living room where Natsuki was pouting softly as she scoured Netflix for a new movie and you handed her the water.

"Here. Let me take your temperature." You stated much like a nurse and she rolled her eyes softly at you then opened her mouth. You stuck the thermometer in under her tongue and she closed her mouth softly around it and you both stood- er, well _you_ stood- and waited for the thermometer to beep. It did, thankfully, after a few minutes and you looked at the temp. You gave an audible sigh of relief when Natsuki pouted up at you, looking up at you through her dark pink lashes. 

"What?" She demanded as she pouted cutely and you felt your heart squeezing in your chest at the childlike attitude the normal Natsuki would die before letting it happen and you wondered just how sick she was. "What's my temperature?"

"Oh, it's just 100.00 degrees. Which is good as it means it can go down easily with this ice pack," You stated then turned to go back to the kitchen. "Give me a minute and drink your frigid water while I get the pack."

"Fine fine just go." She sighed out shifting to put the bowl of soup on the coffee table. "I'm thinking of sleeping after you put it on so make it look like you were never here and split afterwards okay?"

"Okay!" You nodded even if she couldn't see it as you were in the kitchen already and you grabbed the cold pack, lightly weighing it in your hand almost and walked back out slowly. Like you didn't want to speed this up in the slightest bit and you bit your lip lightly as you approached Natsuki who looked up at you with a soft scowl and you bent down so you were nearly face to face but with plenty of space as you placed the ice pack on her forehead. She then laid back with it in place closing her eyes sighing gently.

"That feels nice." She mumbled as her lashes fluttered and you stared at her face. She seemed to look a little better but you stood up realizing it'd really only been one hour you spent here even if it felt like ten minutes. You turned to grab your bag from the kitchen, quick, and removed traces of your being there when you walked out with Natsuki's pink irises trained on you intently. "I...guess you're leaving now."

"Yeah." You replied shifting your back pack lightly and you walked across the living room looking down at her and she looked up at you. "I'll catch you at school then? If you're feeling better."

"Yeah." She echoed your words blankly as she stared at you and you tilted your head as she stared upwards. She looked like she wanted to say something and your eyes were drawn to how her lip was bit down on by her teeth lightly and you shifted your backpack again. "Hey, come down here real quick."

"Okay?" You questioned bending slightly when she scowled as if to say 'Really?' so you bent down further until your face was closer to hers and she then leaned upwards, cheeks flushing. You didn't say anything as to disrupt the cute Natsuki from disappearing and the next thing you knew lips were pressing and you were kissing Natsuki and it was nice. It wasn't fire works but more like a warm liquid had been injected in your veins and pooled into your belly that got knotched up the longer your lips remained together. It was easy to forget then that Natsuki was sick. God, if you'd been at home things would have gotten hot and heavy real fast but you pulled away when she smiled at you. She didn't look arrogant, mean or sarcastic when she smiled at you and her lashes lowered halfway to give her a sleepy look.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She softly said and you swore if the threat of her dad coming home loome like a thunder cloud you'd have stayed there all afternoon and all night but you smiled and left promising to text her. You smiled as you stood on her door step, the door against your back and you set off her walk way and wondered if and when she'd get better so you could spend more time together.

* * *

"You shouldn't have kissed me!" You whined, the next day bright and early, as Natsuki glared at you as you laid in bed nearly feeling like you were dying in this moment and she just tsked at you. 

"Shut up! You shouldn't have let me!" She snapped at you planting her hadns on her hips when you scowled at her and she scowled back.

"Natsuki?" You finally said in a sweet voice and she raised a brow at you in question, the sunlight playing on her pink hair making it glow vibrantly and you let your eyes shut as she made a soft nose.

"What do you want?" She sighed then crossing her arms over her chest staring at you even if you couldn't see it properly and you then grinned sharply and quick.

"Breath in my germs and die." You laughed and you almost didn't expect her too but you heard it all the same when she held back those soft giggles that spilled out under the cover of your loud unchecked laughter.


	2. Sayori x Reader- Sick Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not gonna lie, I'd literally just got this chapter written when I saw the comment for Monika next *nervous laughter* I'm sorry! If I'd seen the Monika comment sooner it'd be Monika but because I did Sayori Monika will most definitely be the next chapter!

"Where are you off too?" You rolled your eyes at the sound of your mother's voice as she appeared in the kitchen doorway as you stood up off the couch, the living room cleaned due to your mother slapping you upside the hide and chiding and rebuking you until you did so. She stared there then, eyes sharp, the exact same color as yours and you sighed.

"Sayori's." You said as if that offered all answers in the world as you cocked a hip lightly staring at your mother, raising a brow lightly. "Is that alright with you, your highness?"

"Shut up!" Your mom playfully snapped but planted her hands on her hips. "You know the rules when you go over to that girls house, no matter how long you've been friends with her. Childhood friends can become more very fast, you know!"

"Ma!" You shout a blush on your face as your heart beat to an uncomfortable rhythm that made you squirmy to get out of this situation as you stared at her and she just shrugged as if helpless. "It's not like that with her!"

"Oh? And what if it was?" She asked tilting her head eyeing you viciously almost and you turned walking to the door, face a bright red you imagined it being as the heat was nearly too much. You heard your mom following after and you sighed feeling frustrated with the woman even if she gave you life and you closed your eyes facing the door.

"It isn't and won't ever be. Trust me." You sighed out then pulled the door open, shoes on your feet, and you stepped over the door jam and keeping the knob in you hand you looked over your shoulder at her to see the soft look on her face that reminded you of afternoons running around and she watched you intently. You smiled softly and took a soft breath."I'll be back later, Ma."

You saw the soft look for a moment or two before it turned into the look of warning you knew so very well as she pointed a finger at you. "You better be polite over there, you know I'll be asking her mother if you were."

"I know, Ma, you say the same thing every time." You then shut the door before she could say anything more and you walked down the walk way, hands going into your sweatshirt pockets as you made your way to the side walk, looking right and left before running across the street.

You didn't bother taking your hands out so you felt rather stupid running like that but when you walked a little ways down the street to Sayori's house, which was really two seconds away it felt, you let your hands stay out and marveled at the nice weather. You smiled softly to yourself staring up at the clear blue sky, not a single puffy cloud to be seen, and it made you wonder if winter was finally done. God, you hoped so. You walked up to Sayori's house, up the walk way, not a car in the drive way and you wondered why it was so when you walked right into the house, kicking your shoes off and padded to the stairs. Her parents never saw a problem with you just walking right in seeing as you and Sayori always walked into each others house like it was their own. You climbed up the stairs, wood groaning beneath your feet as you moved your hand through your hair and got to the second floor and walked down the hall to Sayori's door which was decorated in cute things and you rolled your eyes but affectionately. You pushed it open to see Sayori sitting on her bed, sniffling, then looked up with wide sky blue eyes that matched the color of the sky.

"Hey!" She got out as her light pink cheeks appeared to flare and she smiled sheepishly putting her phone down and played with a lock of her short hair. "I'm sorry, I was going to text you and tell you not to come cause I'm sick!"

"Sick?" You asked like a weird kind of echo as you walked over and plopped yourself on the bed and she pouted at you. It normally would have reminded you of the way Natsuki's pout in the club room, a close friend of yours as well, but Sayori it was just so freaking adorable.

"Yeah! A cold." She got an apologetic look and tone in her voice as she looked at you and down at her lap. "I should've texted faster that way you wouldn't waste the trip coming to hang out."

"It's fine!" You replied quickly smiling at her and she looked at you with wide eyes and she then smiled gently. She was so cute! "I don't mind taking care of you until someone comes home!"

"Well Mom just left to get some stuff at the grocery store and run a few errands so I don't think she'll be gone long." Sayori began carefully when you tilted your head then poked her face making her whine like she was a kitten. The sound was so cute! Why was it everything about Sayori, from the time you met her as kids, was so easily cute? Even at age eighteen she seemed more like a fifteen year old in her personality cuteness.

"Soooo then do you not care if I hang out with your sickness until she gets home?" You asked curiously when she looked at you with those eyes that you smiled at when she slid off the bed and you looked up at her when she looked out the window. You watched her as she debated something silently as you looked on and you wondered what she was thinking of when she turned to you, a bright smile on her face totally erasing the look of sickness that clung to her as she pointed a finger at you, one hand on her hip.

"Fine! You can stay but you have to come downstairs and watch some movies with me!" She declared putting her pointing finger hand on her hip as well nodding as if she was the smartest person on the planet and you laughed at this display and stood up raising your hands like a five foot two inch girl could easily shove you down. She beamed at you like she forced you to do something you didn't want too but you followed her downstairs and wondered if her cold was just that. A cold.

"I pick the movie!" You finally declared following out of the room as she laughed, the happy joy in it making your heart melt, as you followed her downstairs the thumping of her light feet and your own a familiar sound that reminded you of your childhood with her. "Make popcorn, woman!"

"Fine! I'm doing it!" She called back with a soft little cough that made you worried when she put the popcorn in the microwave and you were turning the tv on and pulled Netflix up as she yawned loudly from the kitchen. You sat on the couch, one leg tucked beneath you, when Sayori walked in with a bowl of popcorn that seemed magical but then again it only took five minutes to cook and she did have a head start. "What are we watching?"

You smiled when she sat directly next to you when you noticed the paleness of her face and she looked up at you smiling. You then blinked softly staring at her and smirked wickedly. "A scary movie~!" You said as ghoulishly as possible making her slap your arm and she whined.

"Noo!"

"Mwahahaha!"

* * *

You didn't know who had ended up dozing off but it was early afternoon, just past lunch time when you felt a warmth on your shoulder that had you blinking curiously. You shifted when you heard a soft noise of discontent and shifted against your side, soft hair tickling your neck. Sayori's head was on your shoulder, cheeks a soft red with shivers wracking her body every few minutes and she was tucking her legs as close to her chest and stomach as possible as if to preserve warmth all while cuddling into you. You felt bad abruptly. The whole time during the movie, she squealed at all the gory parts and slapped you and you laughed wickedly while this went down and you couldn't remember what movie came after but you knew you both had fallen asleep.

And now Sayori looked worse than when you had shown up! "Shit!" You cursed yourself shifting so you could get up and leave Sayori, which worked, as she flopped gently onto the couch and you walked to the kitchen. You grabbed some paper towels, running them under the water in the sink and squeezed them only to walk out to see Sayori whining lightly and pitifully.

You placed the cold paper towels on her forehead and then slid your arm around her shoulders, one under her knees and picked her up in a cradle. You walked to the stairs, wondering just when Sayori would wake during this process, and found Sayori to be heavier than you remembered her being and much more than a girl her height should be! You grunted when you got to the top of the stairs, sighing out through a tight chest with lungs screaming for air as you walked down the hall to Sayori's bedroom. You entered thankfully easy since you both left the door open so when you walked in you managed to get her blankets thrown back, slid under the blankets and tucked in. You peeled the warm paper towels from her forehead and rushed to the bathroom throwing them away and grabbing a small square towel and ran it under some cold water and squeezed it until it was damp and walked back to the room. 

You placed it on her forehead, brushing her bangs away, then straightened out and sat on the edge of her bed staring at her sleeping, pale face. You honestly felt bad but at the same time Sayori must have lied on how sick she was for her to be looking this bad after passing out. You got up looking around her room and noticed a pair of socks laying on the floor, clean and together, you rolled your eyes which was an action you were doing a lot lately. You picked them up walking to her dresser pulling open a drawer to put the socks away when your eyes narrowed on a brown line you reached in and grabbed it putting the socks down.

"Holy shit!" You whispered with a surprising jerk in your heart staring at the item in your hands and couldn't tie it together with Sayori. At all. A noose. Sayori had a noose in her drawer. Why? Why? You heard her shuffle around groaning gently and you shoved it in your pocket as quick as possible when her lashes fluttered, sky blue eyes locking onto you groggily as you silently shut her drawer.

"What are you doing?" She asked tiredly with a tiny couch and you turned smiling at her, shoving your hands in your pockets and sat on the edge of her bed and looked down at her sickly face and felt that same jerk in your chest. You then grabbed her hand, sliding your left hand out, and held it softly. "Huh?"

"You know, Sayori, you coulda told me you were sicker than you let me think." You began when you tried to be playful as she stared up at you laughing nervously. "You're so stupid."

"Is Mom home yet?" She asked nervously when you shook your head and she sighed. "I wonder where she is. Seriously! What time is it anyways?"

"Early afternoon." You replied as she stared up at you and closed her eyes again and you squeezed her hand gently. "You should really sleep, Sayori. You look like absolute shit and completely exhausted."

"Thanks," She replied dryly as the corners of her lips twitched but she turned her head lightly into the bed without moving the rag too much and yawned loudly. "You don't gotta stay."

"I know I don't have too. I want too!" You replied smiling then squeezed her hand again making her open one eye and look at you curiously as you shifted. "I'll stay until your mom comes home."

"You don't have too." She tried again but it sounded pathetic to your own ears as she looked at you and you then leaned down pressing a kiss to her cheek and she blushed hotly under your lips and you laughed. She pouted when you felt that cuteness take hold making your chest tight as she stared at you. "Weirdo."

"Takes a weirdo to know a weirdo." You stated smiling as you sat up straight feeling an urge, need, want- whatever you wanted to call it, to kiss Sayori. A real kiss, not one on the cheek, but a full kiss that you know would possibly be better than anything on this planet. But staring into her sky blue irises that were dark with fatigue and sickness, you decided not too and held her hand again.

"Hey, um, this might sound weird but..." She hesitated blushing and scooted over near the window staring up at you with those eyes that were bright as the sky. "Will you lay down with me?"

You felt your cheeks burn looking down at the bed letting go of her hand to stand up and move your left hand through your hair and laugh nervously. You then sighed smiling at her lightly even if you felt nervous and your face burned, you laid on top of the blankets next to her and slid your left hand into your pocket. "Only for a bit."

"Only for a bit." She replied nodding as her fever flushed face became parallel with your own and you blushed again but closed your eyes. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"You're welcome, Sayori." You replied as you shifted into the bed, Sayori scooting a little closer to get body warmth and your right hand fidgeted. You squeezed that noose tightly opening your eyes slightly staring at Sayori's rapidly slackening face as she fell asleep and you felt like crying. How? How did you miss any signs? You didn't know but staring at her face, so so familiar, you scooted just a little closer to her and smiled weakly.

"Hope you feel better, Sayori." You whispered those words then as she slept and you put your chin on the top of her coral pink hair and closed your eyes again. She was familiar and warm, your best friend, but your heart pulsed a tiny different thought that you didn't quite catch as you actually rather fell asleep quickly. You knew, however, before you fully went under into sleep, you'd have quite the explaining to do to your mom when you went home.


	3. Monika x Reader - Sick Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired of winterrrr! We're getting like eighteen or twenty inches (I can't remember which) starting tomorrow to Thursday! And I have to go see a orthopedic for my ankle (which I sprained but is still giving problems). But I'll get the Yuri chapter out tonight or tomorrow night, hopefully. I will be working it but I might just spend the night submerging my mind in the cuteness that is Mettaton and Papyrus cx (Haven't played Undertale sadly *le sigh~*) But onto the chapter!

"Huh? Monika's sick?" You looked around the club room at Yuri, Sayori and Natsuki who just stared back at you like it was obvious you were slow, mentally, not that that was true in the slightest bit. You scowled lightly then looked at the clock, at the time, and stood up sighing and straightening your back. "Well, does anyone know where she lives? I want to go check in on her."

"I know where she lives!" Sayori offered jumping up, her eyes shining like the sky outside, while Natsuki's pink irises darkened with some form of displeasure. Yuri's own eyes tightened like her pinched smile but you noticed how Sayori managed to miss all these little things, like usual, but you smiled at her softly.

"Then you can lead me there? I'll just be popping in to make sure she's okay." You replied as you scooped your bag up and Sayori nodded softly standing up grabbing her bag as well. "I'll see you later, Natsuki and Yuri."

"See ya." Natsuki replied sounding offhand and rather brisk as if you were inconveniencing her in some way, shape, or form and you blinked at her lightly. She turned to her manga and you looked at Yuri who had a strange blank look.

"Talk to you tomorrow." She finally got out then turned to her book and started reading intently as if both girls were giving a dismissal you were now reading loud and clear. Not that it made any sense, but still it was a dismissal nonetheless. You looked at Sayori who was all ready to go and you turned on your heel with Sayori following after and you left the club room happily as you left.

She looked up at you after a moment and walked while a little prick of worry sparked at how she could fall if she didn't pay attention. "So, why do you wanna visit Monika? Not that I mind but aren't you worried about getting sick as well?"

"Nah." You replied shrugging as you walked to the first stairwell that was coming up and you looked at Sayori with a smile. "Besides, if you don't remember, I'm incredibly hard to become sick by germs and stuff."

"Doesn't matter!" Sayori replied on a whine as she looked at her feet when you both began going down the stairs and she held onto the railing tightly and you looked at her briefly with a little raised brow. "I don't want you getting sick then coming to school and getting Monika or one of us sick!"

"I won't let that happen." You replied reaching out and ruffling Sayori's hair making her pout cutely and you jumped the last three steps while she trotted down them quickly. "Trust me, I never get sick!"

"You never know." Sayori sighed out as if giving up a fight that never began and you just sighed with her moving your hand through your hair as you came down the stairs together in a little unison hop and walked to the front doors of the school, your hands going into your pockets. You figured it'd just be a quick pop in and out, sure when you get there you can get home by yourself without Sayori. Hopefully.

* * *

"Soo, she lives here?" You asked staring up at the apartment building that seemed rather...fancy. Almost something you could and couldn't see Monika living in when Sayori nodded gently by your side.

"Yup! I gotta get home though, doctors appointment, so just let me know if you need help getting home with a text!" She stated looking up at you holding the straps of her back pack in her hands tightly then moved one hand to point at the upper floor. "She lives up there in apartment twelve of that floor."

"Alright, thanks." You smiled at her when she turned and began trotting away carefully as you watched her get out of view. She was so cute and adorable! You then turned to the building, hoping for an elevator, as you walked into the lobby and saw the elevator with a sigh.

You rushed towards it, pressing the up arrow that glowed a soft orange in response as you waited for the elevator to come down and closed your eyes softly at this sound of the elevator humming gently. You took a deep breath as the doors slid open, stepping in and pressing the button next to the number of the top floor, which was ten, and watched the doors slid shut. Your heart jumped when the elevator seemed to jump lightly in your chest at the start of it and gripped the handles of it tightly and closed your eyes. You weren't a big fan of elevators, not as much as when you were a little kid, but now it wasn't unpleasant but more nerve wracking as you waited to get to the top and get out of here. You couldn't say it was a phobia but elevators sometimes freaked you out from the movies you saw with them being instruments of  _death_ practically and it didn't help at all when you thought of getting stuck or something going wrong with the elevator. 

You nearly shrieked with relief as the doors opened on the tenth floor and you rushed out wondering how you just went up ten floors without freaking out with your stupid thoughts circling in your head. You rushed down the hall, numbers flying past, until you noticed the twelve in bright red coloring and you walked towards that door lifting your hand knocking with your knuckles then rang the belly. You felt like that was a bit much but the door opened after five or so minutes, Monika standing before you looking at you and you looked back. Monika did look sick, face pale, her eyes were tired and she seemed to barely sway as she squinted at you with those emerald green irises and her hair was out of it's usual pony tail and spilled down to the small of her back in tangles and mussed up locks.

"Hi," She said slowly staring at you as you stared back then blinked as if suddenly realizing why you were here and felt a warmth pool into your cheeks as you fidgeted softly in place staring down at your feet now. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh! It's just, um, Sayori told me you were sick and I wanted to come and check on you!" You stuttered over your words blushing obviously as you laughed weakly almost staring at your feet like they were more interesting than the emerald irises burning into you curiously.

"Really?" She asked finally making you scratch your forehead at this, anything to hide the heat in your cheeks, feeling stupid for even coming as you nodded. "Come in then, my mom is in the kitchen making some soup before she heads to her room for some work thing."

"Her room?" You asked walking when Monika nodded as she shut the door then walked into the living room sitting down and you followed after taking your shoes off and stood awkwardly until Monika gestured for you to sit.

"Yeah, she works at home a lot of the time. Hey, Mom! A friend of mine is here!" Monika replied then called out to her mother which was responded too with a muffled response from the kitchen. "But she does have stuff to do so she can't keep as close an eye on me as she wants so with you being here it might be good for her."

"I see," You replied crossing your legs in a crossed legged sitting position when a woman walked in, early thirties obviously, with long mahogany hair that was tied in a loose bun and thick locks falling on either isde of her face like a frame as she smiled gently at Monika then at you. She handed Monika's bowl of soup to her then she turned to you, holding a hand out scanning you over as you looked up at her.

"Hello, I'm Monika's mother, Dodie. It's a nickname but you're free to use it," Her mother, Dodie, introduced as you took her hand staring up at her face curiously and jerked just a tiny bit but controlled it taking in this woman who gave birth to Monika. You could see then, when her eyes did meet yours fully not that you were blind, but you confirmed that her eyes were the same emerald green as Monika's and you could tell that this is where Monika got such a stunning color.

"I'm here friend." You replied then gave your name when her mother nodded as if both satisfied but unsatisfied by this and you stared at the tv now as you felt overly aware you'd been staring at the poor woman too long as your heart beat uncomfortably against your ribs. You stared at your lap as her mother planted her hands on her hips sighing out.

"Now, Monika, I have some work to get done. You know the drill, rest, fluids and crackers if you have too." Her mother ordered while Monika just yawned loudly, tears pricking up cutely. "Understood?"

"Understood." Monika mock saluted her then as her mother lightly rolled her eyes playfully before disappearing out of the living room and Monika sighed gently then looked at you with a sorry look in her face. "I'm sorry about her, she's been like that all day. She refuses to let me move from the couch unless it's to go to the bathroom."

"Really?" You asked then as you blinked a few times at the extremeness of her mother but then shrugged as if to shrug off a thought. "Well, my mom would be like that too."

She snorted tossing her head back and yawned again. "Yeah right, mine is being controlling as all hell. It's just a cold!" She paused sniffling then held a hand out looking at you smiling crookedly. "Can you hand me the tissues?"

"Sure thing," You replied grabbing the box of tissues then handed them to her and watched her rip some out and blow her nose fiercely. So fierce you wondered if her ears popped while doing it. You blinked at the TV turning your attention to it as the muffled conversation from it grabbed your slight attention as Monika sniffled lightly. "so are you sure it's just a cold? I know a few other people have gotten sick and said it was the flu or something."

"It's just a cold." Monika sounded so sure when she looked at the TV like it was worth it to be looking at something when you noticed how she ducked her head, hair falling into her eyes but not completely blocking them out. You noticed the blush on her cheeks as she lightly picked at her nails and the soft, genuine smile twitching and pulling at her lips to reveal both a soft and shy smile. "But thank you for being concerned enough to come and see me."

"Of course I'd come to check on you! You're sick, after all, and even if you're probably exhausted I figured I'd check up on you and make sure you're really okay." You slowly replied as you shifted, feeling like once the words got out you'd never be able to get them back. And it suddenly mattered, especially with Monika's mom in the apartment as well.

"Thank you." She said softly then lifted her head looking at you and, even with her face showing her sickness, her eyes were warm and that soft shy smile was still on her cheeks with a little blush. "For coming by I mean."

"You're utterly welcome!" You got out as you played with your nails when Monika stood up. You looked up with wide eyes, opening your mouth to tell her to sit, that she was sick, but you couldn't finish anything when she slid her arms around your shoulders in a hug. "U-Um, Monika?"

"I'll sit back down in just a minute." She mumbled into your shoulder as you hugged her back and you inhaled a soft, unnameable scent on her you like and closed your eyes for a few brief moments as she hugged you just a little tighter. "Five more seconds."

"Okay, whatever you want, you're the sick one." You replied with a little laugh that made her giggle quietly as she hugged you tight and you hugged her back firmly as you sat there when the next five seconds went past. You shifted when you felt Monika slump against you, head against your shoulder and when you turned your head a bit, staring at her slack sleeping face you blushed at the proximity. Especially when you heard her mother clearing her throat gently and you nearly shrieked as your face flamed.

"Is she asleep?" Her mother asked with her arms over her chest and you nodded warily. "Could you lay her down over there on that couch?"

"Su-Sure thing." You stuttered shifting carefully while shifting Monika's weight over to the other couch her mother pointed too, which did include holding her closer and picking her up slightly but you got her there and her mother was then covering her up. Who knew Monika looked so pretty when asleep?

"Thank you for stopping by. I couldn't get her to sleep at all and the fact that she knows someone cares is comforting." Her mother murmured stroking her hair from her face, cheeks flushed, and you smiled lightly at her mother was really nice it seemed as you shifted lightly. "You can stay, you know."

"Can I?" You asked with wide eyes and thn cleared your throat lightly as you shuffled. "I'm not sure, I don't want to impose on you by-"

"It's fine!" She replied waving her hand, much like Monika would, and she smiled softly at you staring at you longer than you would have normally liked but she then shifted cocking a hip and crossing her arms over her chest. "You know, staring at you, I'd never think Monika would ever be as taken with anyone as she is with you."

"Taken with..me?" You asked slowly then stared down at Monika's sleeping face once more, the face perfect although pale with that red flush, and wondered what such a beautiful girl such as her saw in you to like you like that. You noticed her mother shifting and nodding lightly. She walked past to the kitchen clasping your shoulder briefly making you jump when she then brushed past before you could turn and look at her fully.

"Thank you for coming today. I know she will appreciate it if you are still here when she wakes." She then walked away to the kitchen as you looked over your shoulder with wide eyes then down at Monika. You shifted a few times wondering, debating, when your legs moved for you and brought you to sit down back in the spot you'd originally been in and looked at the TV. You knew when Monika woke up she'd be feeling better and the prospect, the promise almost, of that made you smile like a damn fool as you leaned back and decided to wait. 


	4. Yuri x Reader - Sick Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I honestly didn't expect this to get 389 views in the time I posted it to be honest haha! But I'm glad people liked it though! Here's the last chapter, enjoy it!

It was quiet in the club room today, you realized, as you looked around at everyone doing their own thing at the moment. You were sitting at the table playing games on your phone while holding a book open to block it from view while Natsuki was curled up by the window on the floor reading manga like her life depended on it and Sayori was discussing softly with Monika towards the back of the room. Something felt off, however, with all this usual activities and you found yourself looking around when you paused staring at the head resting on the desk next to you, her violet locks of hair spreading out on the desk top. Her cheek was smushed against her hand tiredly and she had a soft flush to her cheeks and she wheezed just a tiny bit as she slept, lashes dark violet smudges against the red of her cheeks.

You felt a little spark of concern while you looked at her, eyes tight with it, as she slept on the desk. She didn't even have tea brewing which was the strangest thing and the longer you looked at her the more you noticed little signs of sickness in her pale face that made you blink. You reached out hesitantly shaking Yuri's shoulder. "Yuri? You okay?" You asked softly in a low pitch so she would only be able to hear and she lightly moaned, lashes fluttering open to reveal tired, glazed light purple irises.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" She lightly slurred her words tiredly as she lifted her head off the desk, cheek a bright red when you noticed a slight trail of drool. It was like her lashes refused to rise any higher than the half way mark they were at and she still stared at you. You stared at her wondering how she even got into school when you reached out, determined, and pressed your palm against her forehead. It was hot as shit! Her cheeks burned a bright red that had a blush burning in your own cheeks as she pulled away.

"You're burning up!" You stood up drawing the other three remaining girls attention as you held a hand out. "I'm bringing Yuri by the nurses office. I think she's sick, I'm gonna see if the nurse is here still. Yuri, pack your stuff up just in case you gotta go home early."

"Okay." She mumbled picking her back up putting her book inside and then zipped it up clumsily like her fingers weren't working anymore. She finally got it zipped all the way by the time you had your own bag ready and over your shoulder and she blushed sliding her hand in yours. You looked at Sayori, then Monika and finally Natsuki.

"I'll talk to you guys later, send a text to me if I don't. I'll see you later!" You began lightly pulling Yuri around the desks and to the door while soft good byes were called out. You shut the door behind the both of you when you noticed Yuri's flushed face and squinted. "Think you can make it walking downstairs to the nurse?"

"I'll be okay." She nodded as if she was determined to be so when you pursed your lips. It was so cliche, what you were about to offer next, but you just had too!

"I don't believe you." You stated putting your hands on your hips, just steps from the club room, narrowing your eyes on her. "Get on my back and I'll carry you down."

"Wh-What?" She stuttered face turning the shade of a cherry, you guessed at least, but smiled when she fidgeted like a trapped fish in a net then seemed to give up. Normally Yuri would give more of a fight on this but she watched you slide your bag off and hold it in your hand. She then climbed onto your back and you hitched her up high as her arms curled around your next and rested against your throat and you hooked your elbows with her knees to hold her steadily. You then walked, bag dangling from your hand tight, you walked to the stair well with her slumped on your back.

"You must not be feeling good." You mumbled as you heard her make a sleepy noise and you felt some locks of her hair slid over your own shoulder making a soft scent wrap around you then which blew your mind. It was only a few strands!

You walked up to the stairs and cringed lightly then grabbed the railing and began going down the stairs slowly. Yuri was heavier than any backpack you'd ever had and she was much more fragile than that and you walked down the steps, one at a time, carefully. You held her legs tightly as you got to the bottom of the first flight of stairs then groaned at the next ones coming up to you like Satan made this situation just for you. You adjusted her gently, took a deep breath then with some determination, decided you could do it.

* * *

"I'm, uh, sorry I dropped you?" You stuttered out then as you looked at Yuri who sat in the chair next to the nurses desk, sighing out gently. You stared at the bruise forming on her knee from where she'd hit it when you dropped her when she woke up so suddenly it startled you but it was fortunate that you both were literally right outside the nurses office when you dropped her. 

"It's fine." She sighed out gently but smiled at you softly as if the fall meant nothing or that she'd just let it go with that sigh so you wouldn't begin apologizing like an idiot and kept doing so. So you sighed as well but looked up in the cabinets for some pills to help with her bruise pain and help bring down her obvious fever you could see in the flush of her cheeks, so unlike a blush, so you knew it was important to get that down before bringing her home. You looked around the cabinet, secretly glad the nurse wasn't there, and bit your lip while doing so when you felt a tugging on the fabric covering your thigh and you yelped.

You looked down at Yuri's wide, light violet irises staring up at you. "What is it?" You asked slightly shaken by the cute, wide eyed look on her face and your heart about pounded out of your chest at this face she had and you wanted to squee at the cuteness but held it all down.

"You can just take me home, you know. I can get medicine there from my mother." She stated looking up at you still and you blushed then looking away biting the inside of your cheek. You almost didn't hear her stand up until she was tugging on your arm. "But there is something I want."

You stared at her wondering if your face could get any hotter or, from what oyu could see in the window, any redder. "What is it? What do you want? Some tea? I can run upstairs and make some for you or get you some water or something from the vending machine?"

"Nope! It's something oyu have that I would like before going home with you." She stated cutely making you wonder how such a mature, grown up girl you'd seen not even a previous day ago, could seem so cutely sexy at this moment while being sick. You felt bad for the flush in her cheeks that was due to the fever but you were honestly overly eager to get her something, anything, to make her feel better and get her to stop looking that way at you cause it was distracting!

"O-Oh?" You stuttered out from a tight throat as you fought the urge ot tell her to sit down, that she was swaying, when her arms were suddenly firm and anchored around your neck."Huh? Yuri? What are you doing?"

"I told you! There's something I want that only you got!" She giggled at this making you blush hotly and squirm lightly as you stared at her. Your hands remained lifted, away from her body, nervous and twitching as she leaned upwards bringing your faces together. "I know I'm sick and I'd hate to get you sick but I really want it."

"Yuri, why don't you wait for you to feel better before we do something like this?" You suggested with a high, strained nervous sounding laugh as you stared at her face which was contorting into a soft pout. You opened your mouth to speak again when she leaned up catching you by surprise. Her lips, softer than you could ever imagine them ever being, pressed against yours and she was kissing you, you were kissing her, God it was big kissing mess that you couldn't recall it. You finally folded your arms around her making someone's breath hitch as she pushed down into the chair she previously sat in and, lips still connected, she was about to lower herself onto your lap when you looked over her shoulder and nearly shrieked.

"Monika!" You gasped with a red face when Yuri looked over her shoulder and glared when Monika smiled pleasantly. "It-It's not what it loo-looks like!"

"Go away!" Yuri snapped crushing your head to her breasts and you let out a strange noise you swore sounded like a pterodactyl as you stood up making Yuri stumble a bit and she scowled up at you like you were being rude. You noticed a bottle on the desk and picked it up nearly breathing with delight and held it back sure it'd sound like a porn star. 

"Yuri! I got some pills here to make your fever go down and you can call your mom!" You stated rattling the bottle, shaking one out, and handing her your water bottle. What kind of situation was this? All you knew was Yuri's light violet irises were all begging for you to make Monika leave and though something in your heart burned and your instincts longed for oyu to do so, Monika's emerald green eyes were like blades slicing into you. You watched Yuri toss the pill back and gulp it down with water and you pulled your phone out, handing it to her. "Call your mom, please?"

"Fine." She sighed dialing the number and you sat on the nurses desk, cheeks still feeling hot, as she mumbled into the phone for her mom to pick her up that she couldn't walk home on her own and she ended the call quickly. "She'll be here in fifteen minutes. Can you wait outside with me at least?"

"Sure!" You replied quickly as she stood up and held her hand out grabbing your shirt sleeve and you both walked across the room and past Monika and to the front doors of the school."Yuri, why did you kiss me then?" You couldn't help asking that! You pushed open the doors for her to walk through easily enough and you followed after her each time until you got to the strangely warm air outside.

"Because I wanted too." She replied simply nodding as she sat on the bench out there and oyu sat next to her. Her face seemed paler, cheeks flushed with fever as you looked at her intently. "Don't hate me for doing it."

"I don't." You replied quickly then reached out tucking her hair behind her ear as you sighed. "I just wish you hadn't done it when you were sick! It's a bad reason and reason for doing it." She sighed putting her hands between her legs as she frowned softly to herself and you just sighed again. It felt like talking to a child at this moment.

"I'll do it again then. When I'm healthy." She finally said with a blush in her cheeks and you felt like shrieking at this. Though she was sick she was so vulnerable but serious and it made you want to experience a thousand things at one time with this purple haired girl. You noticed a car driving up with the sun reflecting off it and you stood up squinting then looking at Yuri.

"Is that your mom?"

"Yeah."

You nodded as she stood up and walked to the edge of the walk way and the car pulled up, sleek like a panther, when she leaned in to the window and it rolled down with a soft noise and you blinked curiously as she talked. She then turned walking to you, lightly wobbling once, then stood in front of you by just a few steps. "Mom said you can come with us and she'll give oyu a ride home. If you want?"

You stared at this light violet eyed, purple haired girl and her fever flushed face that made her look ten times more adorably attractive. But you considered that, with the kiss, if this would further mess up whatever friendship you have now with her and you bit the inside of your cheek. She did say if you wanted too but staring at her you could all but sense you both wanted you to say yes. You waited a few more seconds before sparing a glance behind you, glad not to see Monika strangely, when you noticed Yuri's outstretched hand and you smiled sliding your hand in hers. What's the worse this could honestly do when Monday rolled around?

"I'll come with you." A lot obviously but you were dragged to the car lightly and smiled. You hoped Yuri got better but at the same time you wondered if you would ever see such a cutely sick Yuri again. Maybe!


End file.
